


Wonderland

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Betty never meant for her life to turn out this way. She knew what it mean to be a constant fighter. Jughead never meant to end up in prison. He knew what it meant to be a constant fighter. What happens when the two meet after not talking for a couple of years? Bughead. I do not own the series or show.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty ran as fast as her legs could carry her, lungs burning with the effort it took to breathe. She knew the gash on her arm most likely required stitches but she didn't have the time to go to the hospital. She would know to look for her there. As Betty ran further and further away from the hell she was forced to call home, her surroundings became less and less familiar. She hadn't been on this side of town before. Pausing to let the stitch in her side pass, she slowed her running to a walk, staring at the many alleyways lining the street.

"Hey, lady, you lost?" A raucous voice shouted, followed by drunken laughter, and Betty kept her eyes glued forward. One step at a time, Betty, one step at a time.

"Come on doll, don't be like that," another chided, and Betty saw the two men stumbling their way towards her out of the corner of her eye. She was never one to ignore the fight or flight mode so right now she was questioning which one she should partake in. As a hand landed on her shoulder, her mind came to it's conclusion and she shoved it off.

"Don't touch me!" Betty hissed vehemently, eyes glaring at the inebriated man in front of her. He chuckled; the sound was sharp and predatory.

"Little thing such as yourself should know better than to go wandering into the night by herself. Where's mommy and daddy, princess?" The man snickered and Betty found herself wanting to throttle him.

"You know nothing about me," she said lowly, elbowing her way past him. She hadn't made it this far to be stopped by a couple of drunk idiots; she had handled worse on numerous occasions.

"Let's change that, darling," he smirked, reaching for her, but Betty ducked away from his grasp, nails digging into her palms.

"Stay away from me," she warned, eyes boring holes into him. The man chuckled.

"You're feisty, could be a lot of fun," he mused, and Betty shook her head in disgust. She was used to pigs all the time – it came with the family she had and the job they gave her.

"Whatever," she muttered, stalking past him. She covered good ground in about three seconds flat before she felt a hand yanking her back by her hair. She tried not to hiss in protest.

"That's not very nice," the man growled, breath tickling her nose. Betty did her best to suppress the grimace that wanted to stencil itself across her face at the smell of his rotten breath. Sighing, she calculated how long she had before the woman caught up to her; she always did.

"You've got about ten seconds to let me go," Betty said calmly.

"What if I don't want to, huh? What if I'm having fun?" The man asked darkly, and Betty chuckled lowly.

"Trust me, you won't be having near as much fun as me," she said, the words slipping past clenched teeth. She began counting backwards from ten in her head, rolling her eyes at the way the man smelled her hair and groaned. When she reached one, she didn't hesitate to shoot her elbow upwards, grinning in grim satisfaction when she heard his nose crunch.

"You stupid bitch!" He snarled, letting go of her to pinch his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"That'll teach you to touch what doesn't belong to you," Betty snapped, before turning on her heel and running forward once more. Once the man's cries of pain was in the distance, she slowed her running once more, eye on her arm. The cut was deep, with blood and grime alike in the sensitive flesh. Sighing, she bent down to rip a piece of her sweater off at the bottom, using the cloth to act as a tourniquet of sorts.

Eventually, the sign she was desperate to see the most came into her eyesight and she sighed in relief as she walked into the bar. The Whyte Wyrm was relatively empty considering the time, and Betty looked around, wondering where everyone was. But, she couldn't dwell on it. She had bigger issues at hand. She made her way to the bar, looking for the familiar shock of pink hair that always greeted her.

"Hey, Betty," Toni called, and Betty smiled tiredly at her friend, flight or fight mode wearing off as her adrenalin wore off.

"Hey, Toni," she said, sitting down on the stole in front of the bar. The gorgeous bartender's eyes went automatically to her arm, where she spotted the bloodied strip of cloth.

"What the hell happened to your arm, Betty?" Toni demanded, and Betty sighed, shaking her head.

"You know better than to ask me questions, T," she muttered, and Toni frowned.

"Penny?" Toni asked softly, but Betty changed the subject from her adoptive mother.

"Can I have a whisky and coke, please?" Betty asked, and Toni sighed before nodding.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on, you know," Toni chided, but Betty shook her head. She and Toni had been best friends since they were in diapers. Toni was one of the few people Penny allowed Betty to have minimal contact with since she was a member of the Serpents. As Toni slid the whisky and coke in front of her neatly, Betty took a sip, letting the strong burn make it's way down her throat.

"Is Jones in tonight?" Betty asked in attempt to distract the pink-haired beauty from demanding to know what happened. It worked. Toni nodded.

"He picked up Jughead from the prison this afternoon and they're in the back as we speak," Toni replied.

It had been two years since Betty had seen Jughead last and even when she had seen him before he went to prison, their time together was always minimal. Penny didn't like the way FP ran the Serpents, saying she'd recognize a traitorous snake any day, and forbade Betty from having anything to do with FP and his son. However, Betty was quite certain that Penny Peabody was the traitor, not FP. When she joined ranks with the likes of Malachi, Betty knew Penny would shed her skin in order to become a cutthroat leader. That's why she never let Betty adorn the same jacket she wore; she didn't want her sharing their skin.

Just then, a voice called out to them.

"Betty Peabody, as I live and breathe!"

Betty turned around, smiling warmly. "FP. And it's just Betty. No need for a last name."

FP chuckled. "With Penny as your mom, I reckon you have a fair point."

"Adoptive mom, FP," she corrected him with a smirk. The man loved to wind her up.

"C'mere, kid," he said, holding out his arms. Betty knocked back the rest of her drink before she went to go give him a hug. "I'll pretend like I didn't just see you drinking alcohol."

"It had coke in it, so not completely alcoholic," she informed him, feeling his chest vibrate with his booming laughter. When they pulled apart, he got a good look at her arm.

"What the hell happened?" FP demanded. Unlike Toni, he didn't know about the way Penny treated Betty behind closed doors so she simply shrugged.

"Tripped over a brick," she lied calmly.

FP chuckled. "You're the biggest klutz I've ever had the fortune to meet, Betty."

Betty rolled her eyes, looking to the left of him where his son was standing.

"Hey, Jughead," she greeted him, holding out her hand to shake. The guy took it, gripping it in his firm grasp.

"Betty, it's been what? Two years?" Jughead asked, and she nodded.

"Something like that. Maybe a bit longer, given the fact we didn't see each other too much before…," she trailed off, hoping he would fill in the blanks.

"Before I was arrested? Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Jughead teased.

Penny's. "Mine."

"Yeah, it seems Toni was the only one lucky enough to get to be with you," he added.

"Eat your heart out, Jug," Toni quipped, taking a sip of water.

Jughead studied Betty's arm. "That looks like it needs stitches. You should go to the hospital."

Swallowing down the fear at being somewhere that Penny could find her, Betty shook her head.

"It's fine," she replied politely but firmly, tone daring him to argue with her.

He took the bait. "You're bleeding pretty profusely, kid."

"I'm seventeen. Three years younger than you," Betty reminded him, and he chuckled.

"Not so much of a kid anymore," he agreed, and Betty smiled. "At the least, let me stitch it up."

Quirking an eyebrow, Betty addressed him. "You know how to put stitches in?"

"Prison taught me a thing or two," he replied, before tilting his head to back room. "C'mon. And, bring some alcohol."

Toni slid a bottle of tequila towards her before Betty even had to ask. Dipping her head appreciatively, Betty followed Jughead to the back room.

"Sit," he said, tilting his head towards a seat in the corner of the room.

"Where are those manners FP raised you to have?" Betty challenged, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Please," he added, ducking his head. Betty rolled her eyes as she made her way to the chair he had indicated and sat down.

"Take a swig of this because this is going to hurt like a bitch," Jughead said softly, unscrewing the lid to the tequila and handing the bottle to her. Betty took a gulp, noting the burn in her throat wasn't as apparent as it had been with the whisky. Good. That meant she might not be as uncomfortable as Jughead was insinuating.

"Take a deep breath, alright?" Jughead asked softly as he sat down on the chair next to hers. Betty nodded as she watched him pick up the needle and thread he had resting on a side table. She knew in his business with the Serpents that it was only considered beneficial to have someone who knew how to stitch skin together. She inhaled deeply, bracing herself for the pain. As he threaded in the first stitch, her fists clenched involuntarily, and she focused on the numbing pain that came from her usual coping mechanism.

"So, you tripped over a brick?" Jughead asked, and Betty knew he was trying to take her mind off the discomfort he was causing. Loosening her fists and laying her palms flat on her thighs, she exhaled as she nodded.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Betty asked.

"That's what I heard," Jughead agreed. "Jury's still out on if I believe it or not."

"You can tell the jury to shove it," she said casually, eyes on the wall opposite her.

He tried a different tack. "How's Penny Peabody these days?"

Betty shrugged, face impassive. "She's fine."

"How long have you been living with her, now?" Jughead asked, eyes trained on her arm. Betty sighed.

"Since I was five," she replied. "My real mother bolted right after my fifth birthday."

"That's rough, I'm sorry," he said softly, and Betty shrugged again.

"Your condolences, while appreciated, are misplaced. I'm fine," she said acerbically.

Jughead seemed to have the sense to not push anymore and just finished sewing up her skin in silence. When he was through tying off the thread, he threw way the trash and looked at her.

"That's you done," he said, and she nodded.

"Thanks," she muttered. She stood up from the chair and made her way into the bar again, heading towards Toni and FP.

"I'm out for the night," she said.

"Betty, you can stay with me tonight," Toni said, but Betty shook her head.

"I promised Penny I'd be home," she said, and there was a knowing look in Toni's eye that said she understood the implications behind her words: Betty would get her ass kicked if she didn't get home to Penny. And, Malachi if he was there.

"Alright," Toni sighed in defeat. "Call me when you make it, yeah?"

Betty nodded. "Yeah."

With one more hug to FP, she nodded at Jughead, smiled at Toni, and turned on her heel, making her way to the hell that was surely waiting for her.

Author's note: Okay. Real talk: half my stories I don't have love for anymore. I've had this idea for a while and toggled back and forth with posting but here it is. I hope you give it chance and leave any kind of encouragement that you can. Always helps a writer out! Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell have you been?" The voice, while not totally unexpected, still caused the hairs on the back of Betty's neck to rise. Sighing, she turned around to face Penny.

"Nowhere, Penny," she muttered.

"Really kid? Because it seems sure as shit that you left after our little disagreement," Penny sneered, and Betty swallowed down the incredulous laugh that bubbled up to the surface. Disagreement? Penny had sliced her arm open with a butcher knife. Resisting the temptation to roll her eyes only because she knew it wouldn't work out in her favor, Betty moved around Penny.

"I needed some fresh air, Penny. Now, I'm tired, so if you'll just excuse me," Betty muttered, attempting to make her way to the stairs that led to the basement where she slept. However, she didn't make it more than two steps before Penny Peabody was blocking her access.

"I don't think so, kid," Penny laughed, and Betty sighed.

"I'm tired, Penny," Betty said quietly, hoping to get the older woman to understand.

"I don't give a shit about that. I have a client waiting for you," Penny replied, and Betty felt her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Penny," Betty muttered, but the woman just laughed coldly.

"Don't even think about it, kid," Penny warned, and Betty sighed, knowing it'd be fruitless to argue the point. Nodding, she stared at a spot on the wall next to Penny's head.

"Where is he?" Betty asked is resignation, and she saw Penny smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Good girl. He's upstairs, in the guest bedroom," she replied, and Betty nodded. Turning on her heel, she changed the route she was taking and headed upstairs.

XXX

By the time Betty had entertained the "gentleman" waiting for her, she was tired and sore. They were never gentle with her; the men Penny picked out never seemed to understand the concept of gentleness. Sitting up on the bed, Betty ignored her protesting muscles as much as she could and watched as the man zipped up his pants.

"You weren't bad," he said, smirking, and Betty felt the need to vomit.

"Thanks," she muttered, eyes looking elsewhere.

"I do hope we can do this again," he continued, and she resisted the temptation to sigh, knowing in her heart it was up to Penny who saw her again and who didn't.

"Take it up with Penny," Betty said dully, and the man nodded, before leaving the room without another word. Betty stood up, wrapping the sheet around her body, and made her way towards the bathroom down the hallway. A cursory glance in the mirror confirmed the suspicions she had about why her body was so sore: the man hadn't been gentle and there were bruises littering her skin as proof.

Sighing, she dropped the sheet and made quick work of starting a shower. Once inside, she let the hot water soothe the aching and tension in her muscles, relaxing somewhat for the first time all night. That wasn't to say she was completely relaxed; she never could be in the situation she was in.

She took as long as she dared in the shower, knowing that if Penny, (or worse, Malachi), decided to pay her visit and ask why she was taking so long, there'd be hell to pay. Shutting off the water eventually, Betty stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel firmly around herself, before making her way back to the guest room where she had put a spare set of pajamas in the chest of drawers.

After she was changed, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, desperate for a hot cup of tea. Her body was tired and it was like a physical jolt of pain every time she walked but she kept moving. Once in the kitchen, she headed straight for the kettle and turned it on. It wasn't long before the sound of footsteps could be heard and Betty turned around, only to spot Malachi smirking at her.

"Betty," he sneered, and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Malachi?" Betty asked, and he tutted.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who put a roof over your head?" Malachi asked, eyebrow quirked.

Betty resisted the temptation to laugh. "Penny put a roof over my head, don't get it twisted."

"You don't, "get it twisted", Betty," Malachi smirked. "I'm the one who's paying the bills."

"Yeah, with the money I earn for you," Betty reminded him, before turning her back on him and pouring her tea. She felt Malachi movie behind her and yank her head back by her hair. Stiffening, she stared at the cabinet opposite her.

"Listen to me, blondie," Malachi hissed. "You should be fucking thankful that I haven't kicked you out onto the street yet. The only reason we keep you around is because you're good for our income. If it wasn't for your services you provide, you'd have been gone a long time ago."

"Is that what I am to you, Malachi?" Betty asked, voice strained with the way her neck was tilted backwards. "A service?"

"You're damn right," he laughed, breath brushing over her ear. Betty had learned a long time ago that crying would get her nowhere so she wasn't surprised to find the fact that she wasn't tearing up at his words. She just felt a sense of anger resting inside of her stomach uncomfortably, and she set her teacup down, clenching her fists.

"Let me go," she said, and Malachi kissed her cheek before pushing her away from him forcefully. Hands jutting out to catch herself against the kitchen counter, Betty turned to glare at him.

"You're despicable," she muttered, and he sneered.

"That's what makes me such a good businessman," he replied, and Betty just rolled her eyes, turning her back on him. Just then, Penny walked into the kitchen.

"Good job kid," she said. "You earned me a grand."

Feeling disgusting, Betty didn't say anything to that. Instead, she picked up her teacup, and turned to face Penny, face impassive.

"I'm going to bed," she said simply, and made her way around them and towards the basement door. Opening it, she headed down the stairs, hating the fact that she couldn't lock it. Penny had made sure the only way to lock it was from the outside and there had been many a night that Betty was forced to be locked in the confines of her own room, imprisoned from the world. She had lost count of how many times she had gone to bed hungry.

When she reached her bed, she laid down, pulling her charger towards her and plugging in her phone. She had three missed texts, all from Toni, and sighed, before shooting off a quick text to her friend, letting her know she had made it home safely. Then, she rolled over, ignoring the aches in her body, and promptly fell asleep.

Author's note: No Jughead in this chapter because I wanted to set up the background with Penny and Malachi. Reviews lovely! Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Betty woke up with a sore body and a heavy heart. She was very much accustomed to both of these feelings, however. Sighing, she eased herself out of bed, before wrapping a sweater around her thin frame. Checking her phone to see if Toni had replied or sent her a new text, (she had), Betty replied to it quickly before there was heavy knocking on the door.

"Get up!" Malachi's voice was sharp and loud, causing Betty to roll her eyes. Sighing, she made her way to the stairs and climbed them, wincing at every jolt of pain that ran through her body. Once she reached the top of the stairs she opened the door, glaring daggers at the man in front of her.

"I am awake, Malachi," she hissed, eyes narrowed into slits. Malachi's eyes traveled over her body in a predatory way that caused Betty to tighten her sweater around her firmly.

Smirking, Malachi's eyes moved back up to her face. "Penny needs you in the kitchen."

"Fine, give me ten," Betty snapped, before shutting the door and going back down into her room.

XXX

By the time Betty was dressed and ready for the day, it had taken her more around fifteen minutes. Sighing, she knew Penny's patience was already stretched thin as was, so hurried on up the stairs and into the main part of the house. Once she reached the kitchen, she found Penny drinking coffee and conversing with Malachi in a low tone. She looked up at the sound of Betty clearing her throat.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Penny sneered, and Betty resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, knowing it would only result in another form of pain for herself.

"What do you want, Penny?" Betty asked tiredly, making her way to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup.

"For you to lose the attitude, for starters," Penny said, eyebrow quirked, and Betty swallowed down the laugh that wanted to bubble to the surface and break free. She hadn't seen attitude, yet. Sighing, she nodded her head.

"What do you want?" Betty asked again, albeit in a nicer, more calm voice.

"Better, kid," Penny said. "I just wanted to let you know that Malachi and I have business in Greendale this week and won't be home until the weekend."

Betty didn't say anything, knowing just what exactly their business entailed and what it meant for her. They always went to Greendale to scope out possible men to bring back to Riverdale.

"Try not to burn down the house while we're away," Malachi added, grinning his Cheshire grin.

"You really think I'm that stupid, Malachi?" Betty demanded. "To burn down the house when I know it would only result in pain for me? You're not as smart as I thought you were."

Malachi had her pinned against the kitchen cabinet in seconds, hand wrapped around her throat.

"Don't be like that, Betty," he spat, and Betty winced at the strong stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Malachi, let my daughter go," Penny said calmly, and Betty's stomach churned. She wasn't her daughter. But then again, her real mother didn't want her either, so who's kid was she?

Malachi released his grip around her throat and Betty massaged it gently.

"Be thankful for your mother," Malachi spat, and Betty just looked down, nails digging into her palms. It had been her coping mechanism for as long as she could remember. She started at a young age, when Penny used to push her around for just the hell of it. It helped ground her and stay clear-minded.

"Thanks, Penny," Betty muttered, knowing Malachi wouldn't stop pestering her until she said what he wanted to hear. Penny just smirked.

"Good girl," she praised, but the praise sounded awful coming from her; Betty knew it wasn't genuine. Sighing, she looked at Penny.

"I've got to go meet Toni," she said, and Penny rolled her eyes.

"Given how much time you spend with the girl, you'd think you two were in a relationship," she said acidly.

Better Toni than the suitors you brought back every night, Betty thought with anger. She simply shrugged, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"We'll be gone by the time you get back," Penny said, and Betty knew the conversation was over and she was free to leave.

XXX

"Why did it take you so long to text me back last night?" Toni demanded the instant Betty made it to the bar. Sighing, Betty glanced around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers before replying.

"Penny had someone waiting for more by the time I got home," she said lowly, and watched as realization dawned on Toni's face.

"Betty, that's assault!" Toni gasped, and Betty narrowed her eyes, glancing around once more to make sure no one had heard.

"Keep your voice down, Toni!" Betty hissed, imploring the other woman to do as she said. Sighing, Toni nodded her head.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quieter voice. "It's just, this is wrong."

"You don't think I know that, T? But it's my life."

Toni opened her mouth to protest, but Betty beat her to it. "How's Cheryl?"

"Is that the redhead who was here late last night?" Came a voice, and Betty looked up to see Jughead making his way to the bar. She nodded.

"That would be her," she confirmed, and Jughead laughed.

"That girl is absolutely smitten with our T, here," he said.

"And, don't you ever forget it," Toni replied, causing Betty to chuckle.

She looked at Jughead once more. "How was your first night back home?"

"Good," he said. "No complaints. How was Penny?"

"She was fine," Betty said with a shrug, shutting down the topic before it could even begin. She saw Jughead frown but didn't say anything.

"I've got to get to school, T," she said, and Toni nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I'm just waiting for Cheryl to get here so we can go together."

Betty bit back a sigh. She had been hoping she would be able to get a ride with pink-haired girl. However, she didn't hold it against her best friend: she was head over heels for Cheryl Blossom.

"Alright, I'm going to head out," she said, and Toni nodded.

"Be safe," was all she said, and Betty shot her a smile. She started walking when a hand landed on her shoulder. Pausing, she looked up and spotted Jughead staring at her.

"Want a ride?" Jughead asked.

"Oh, uhm, you don't have to do that, Jughead," she mumbled, knowing just how pissed Penny would be if she found out she accepted a ride from FP's son.

"I know I don't have to. I want to," Jughead replied.

Fuck it, Betty thought.

"Sure," she said. "I'd really appreciate that."

"Then, let's go," he said, smiling down at her.

She smiled back, and for once, it felt genuine. That was good enough for her.

Author's note: Okay, couple of things.

Bughead will be a bit of a slowburn in this story, so hang in for the ride guys.

This one is more personal. I've been dealing with a lot of anxiety lately having to do with something that happened several years ago, in my teens. Long story short, I was dealing with heavy depression and decided to end it. Now, I'm finally opening up to people about that night, in particular my mom and I have a therapy appt this week to discuss the ramifications that came along with that decision. I know that some of you might be thinking I'm looking for attention with sharing this but that's simply not the case. I'm just here to say that it does get better and if you're dealing with anything mental health related, keep fighting the fight! I support you and am here to talk or be a listening ear, if you need it. Take care of yourselves.

As always, reviews lovely! Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Jughead parked his motorcycle on Riverdale High grounds, Betty was feeling infinitely better. She had a whole week before her that Penny and Malachi wouldn't be around; no need to stress about why they were gone. She was going to soak up as much happiness that she could, enjoying the tantalizing fact that her adoptive mother was going to be not be able to bother her for an entire week.

Once Jughead cut off the motorcycle, Betty unwrapped her arms from around his waist carefully, still very much aware of the pain her body was in.

"Thanks for the ride, Jughead," she said, and he nodded.

"You're welcome," he replied. She got off the bike and pulled her backpack more tightly across her chest as she looked at him.

"What are you going to do all day?" Betty asked, curious as to how the older guy was going to spend his free time now that he was out of jail. What he had been arrested for was always a mystery. There was rumors that he had hurt someone, but that had just been speculation. Speculation that Betty wasn't sure she believed.

"I'm going to help my old man at the Wyrm for a bit, balancing our books, then I'll be at the garage until it's time to pick you up," he replied and she was caught off guard.

"You're going to pick me up?" Betty asked, certain she had misheard him.

He nodded. "Yes. I gave you a ride and I'm pretty sure Cheryl and Toni will be riding home together, meaning you're shit out of luck when it comes to a ride, kid."

Betty huffed. "Again, seventeen is not a kid. And I'll be eighteen next month."

"Then, we must do something to celebrate your birthday," he replied, eyes twinkling. Betty smiled.

"Thanks, Jughead. For everything," she said softly but earnestly.

"You're welcome," he said. "Now get in there before you're late."

He tilted his head towards the school and she nodded. With one final wave in his direction, Betty allowed her feet to carry her forward, trying and failing to suppress the grimace that stretched across her face each time her body protested the movements. What she wasn't aware of was the fact that Jughead watched her with a frown stenciled heavily into his features.

XXX

"Betty, who was that hottie you were with this morning?" Veronica Lodge's voice filled the student lounge the moment she entered, and Betty looked up, rolling her eyes at the raven-haired girl. She still wasn't sure how she and the girl had become friends but somehow, they had. It was interesting.

"That would be FP Jones's son, Jughead," Betty replied, and Veronica swooned as she sat down.

"He's so cute," she replied dreamily, and Archie Andrews, her boyfriend, frowned.

"Sitting right here, babe," he muttered, and Betty laughed, knowing that Archie had nothing to worry about; Ronnie was gone for the guy.

"Don't worry babe, I only have eyes for you," Veronica replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Shaking her head, Betty continued reading the book she was currently on, counting down the time until the first bell rang. Just then, a voice she dreaded with every fiber in her being rang through the room.

"Looking fine today, Cooper," Chuck Clayton said as he approached her.

"Gross," Betty muttered, eyes trained on the page she was on.

"What do you want, Clayton?" Archie demanded.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Andrews," Chuck replied, eyebrow quirked. He turned to Betty and she could feel his eyes on her, watching her expectantly.

"What, Chuck?" Betty asked tiredly, in no mood to deal with his shit.

"You coming to Cheryl's party this weekend, Cooper?" Chuck drawled, and Betty laughed.

"Wasn't planning on it and if you're going to be there, that's just the nail in the coffin for my decision," she said dryly.

"Aw come on, babe, don't be like that," Chuck said, and Betty laughed incredulously.

"I'm not your babe, Clayton," she snapped, before shutting her book. The ten-minute warning bell rang just then.

"Saved by the bell," Chuck said absentmindedly, eyes still trained on Betty. She rolled her eyes.

"I've got to go," she muttered, making her way past him and putting quite a bit of distance between the two of them.

XXX

Betty's day didn't include anymore unwanted visits until the end. She had stayed behind to work on an article for the Blue and Gold, so, predictably, was the last person there. Or, so she thought. Shutting down her computer, she stood up, pulling her sweater tightly around herself and made for the door, making sure to lock the office before leaving the school.

She had made it as far as the grounds before an arm was wrapping around her waist, causing her to halt her movements immediately. Naturally a flight or fight person, Betty did a quick assessment of how she was feeling before yanking the arm away and spinning on her heel to face the bothersome person.

"What do you want, Chuck?" Betty hissed.

He chuckled. "To see if you've changed your mind about the party, babe."

Choosing to ignore the question and pet name for now, Betty narrowed her eyes. "School ended three hours ago and football practice ended two hours after that. Why have you still been at the school for an hour?"

"I needed to see you," Chuck replied, and Betty glared at him.

"Why?"

"Because, baby, we need to talk," Chuck said smoothly. She rolled her eyes.

"Stay the hell away from me, Chuck," she snapped, marching forward. He grabbed her by her arm and yanked her into his body. Trying not to yelp in surprise and discomfort, Betty attempted to shove him off her.

"You'd be wise to think twice about how you talk to me, Elizabeth Peabody," Chuck said lowly, and Betty saw red. She stomped on his foot and he promptly let her go. Just as she was getting ready to aim her elbow into his nose the sound of a motorcycle's deafening roar sounded throughout the parking lot and they both looked up. Jughead was there and he did not like the least bit pleased.

"Mind not manhandling her?" Jughead snapped, striding towards them. Betty looked at him briefly before looking at Chuck, who was smirking.

"Who the hell are you?" Chuck demanded, and Jughead's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Someone who doesn't like to ask a question a second time," he replied, voice dangerously low.

Perhaps Chuck noticed the dip in his voice because he was putting space between Betty and himself. "Whatever. I'll see you at the party."

With that, he walked away, not looking back once, and Betty was left to roll her eyes, before turning to Jughead.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" Betty asked.

"Toni mentioned you'd be staying at the school late and I told you I was going to give you a ride, remember?" Jughead replied, eyes still trained on Chuck's retreating form.

Biting her lip, Betty thought anxiously about what Penny would say, but then remembered Penny was gone for the week, as was Malachi. She could do as she pleased.

"I'd appreciate that," she murmured with a dip of her head.

"Do you have to be home by any certain time?" Jughead asked while handing her a helmet. She put it on as she shook her head. "Perfect. The Serpents are having a little get together tonight and Toni wants you to be there. As does every other member."

Knowing that she should enjoy every ounce of freedom that she had while she could, Betty nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the supportive and kindhearted words and messages. I appreciate all of you. Enjoy and leave a review if you feel so inclined! I'll be updating Pricked by Thorns tomorrow and depending on tonight's episode, if anyone wants a prompt based off it just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Preferably a oneshot.

EDIT: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ENDING?! -SCREAMS INTO THE VOID;


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Jughead had pulled up to the Whyte Wyrm, Betty was feeling more relaxed than she had all week. She looked at Jughead curiously.

"All the Serpents are meeting here for the night?" Betty asked softly, but to her surprise, he shook his head.

"No, we're going to be down by Sweetwater River, having our get together there," he replied, and she nodded. That seemed more likely.

"Then, what are we doing here?" Betty asked, and Jughead cut off his motorcycle.

"I just needed to get my dad something from the backroom. You're welcome to come with me," he replied, smiling slightly at her. Betty nodded her head, feeling something akin to butterflies in her stomach at his smile. She chose to ignore them, knowing Penny would have her head if she even contemplated the idea of Jughead Jones being something to her.

The two of them got off the bike and walked into the bar. Betty was surprised to see it mainly empty but she supposed everyone was already getting ready to meet at Sweetwater, if not already there. She followed Jughead into the back room where he grabbed the ledgers that she knew FP used to balance their earnings. Once he had them tucked safely under his arm, he tilted his head back towards the front of the bar.

"C'mon, we need to head out," he said, and she hummed her agreement. She stilled him with a hand to his forearm and he paused, looking at her inquisitively.

"I can put the ledgers in my bag if you want," she offered, and he smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, Betty," he replied, handing her the ledgers. She carefully maneuvered them to where they were resting inside of her bag that was still slung across her chest. (She didn't feel comfortable leaving it resting in the basket on the back of his bike).

They made their way to the front and back outside to his bike. Once there, Betty deposited her bag back into the basket as he got on the bike. Then, she swung her leg over the bike and sat behind him, arms resting around his waist.

"Hold tight," he said, and she nodded, leaning her front towards his back. He started the bike and she smiled at the sound of the roar it made. Then, they were off.

XXX

By the time they got to Sweetwater, it was close to eight at night. Betty got off the bike the moment Jughead cut the engine, a beaming smile on her face as she saw her friends. The familiarity and warmth of their returning smiles left her heart three times bigger.

"Pea!" Betty called, hurrying to the raven-haired guy. He was a year older than her, having graduated from school the previous year but she still viewed him as an older brother of sorts.

"Hey, Betts," Sweet Pea grinned, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Betty watched as his smile slipped into a frown.

"Why can I feel your ribcage?" Sweet Pea demanded.

Because I'm lucky if Malachi and Penny let me eat. "Because you're imagining things, big brother."

He stared at her for a moment and she arranged her expression into one of polite firmness, praying he'd let it go. Just then a distraction in the form of FP arrived.

"Betty! Glad you could make it!" FP grinned, hand resting on her shoulder.

"Only for you, FP," Betty grinned back, and the older man rewarded her with a chuckle before catching his son's eye.

"Did you bring the ledgers?" FP asked, and Jughead nodded, looking at Betty. She opened her bag and pulled them out, handing them to FP. He thanked her before looking at the Serpents around him.

"Tonight, it's not about business; tonight, we have some fun," he said, and there were cheers across the group of people. Betty smiled to herself, feeling at home. She looked around, spotting Toni and Cheryl sitting next to the fire, nursing a beer apiece. She made her way to them, knowing FP wouldn't chastise her too much for having one drink. She grabbed a bottle out of the ice cooler and went to sit down on the log they were on.

"Hello, Betty," Cheryl greeted her, and Betty nodded her head back, uncapping the lid to her bottle and taking a swig.

"Hey Cheryl, Toni," Betty said, and Toni looked at her.

"Penny let you come?" Toni asked, voice laced with surprise.

"She and Malachi are in Greendale for the week," Betty replied nonchalantly, but she saw the way Toni's eyes narrowed.

"You mean…" she tried, but Betty shook her head infinitesimally, willing her to not ask questions she couldn't answer in front of other people. Toni seemed to get the hint because she dropped the subject and nodded.

"Good to have you here at any rate," she said, and Betty smiled.

"Thanks, T," she said, dipping her head in her direction.

Just then, she felt the log dip down on her side and looked to the left of her; Jughead had sat down next to her and was uncapping his own beer.

"You supposed to be drinking on a school night?" Jughead teased.

"Shut up," Betty laughed, taking another sip. Jughead laughed with her as he took his own sip. The four of them were quiet for a few minutes, staring into the embers of the fire. Betty wondered what it would be like to just disappear while Penny and Malachi were gone. To just leave and not look back. She knew that wouldn't work, however; that they would hunt her down and then there'd be hell to pay for running in the first place.

"What are you thinking about?" Jughead asked lowly against her ear, and Betty ignored the shiver that ran up her spine at his soft tone. She looked around, noting the fact that Cheryl and Toni were no longer sitting with them and wondered where they had snuck off to. Not thinking on it too much, she focused her attention back on Jughead, wondering if she should be honest.

She decided on a half-truth. "Ever think about just leaving it all behind?"

He nodded. "Every day since I got out of prison. Well, even before I was arrested, to be honest."

She had always heard rumors about why he was arrested but she knew to accept those rumors with a grain of salt. Unless she heard it directly from his mouth, she wouldn't believe the rumor bearers as far as she could throw them.

"You never did say why you ended up in prison," she murmured, wondering if she was crossing a line.

He studied her for a moment. "Wrong place, wrong time sort of thing."

She looked at him, eyes assessing his facial expression to see if he was telling the truth. Eventually she nodded.

"I know a bit about that," she admitted, thinking of all the times she had gotten on Malachi's bad side and Penny did nothing to defend her when he raised his hand to her.

Jughead hummed. "How's Malachi these days?"

It was as if he had read her mind.

Shrugging, she answered him. "As good as an adoptive dad can get."

"Is that bitterness I hear in your voice, Betty?" Jughead asked quietly, and Betty sighed.

"No," she replied, standing up. "Thanks for the talk but I got to go."

Then, without looking back, she walked away from him, heart heavy.

Author's note: Enjoy! Xx


	6. Chapter 6

"You stupid girl!" Malachi spat as he threw Betty down onto the ground. The next thing she felt was him kicking his boot-clad foot against her ribcage and she curled up into a protective ball, willing herself to breathe slowly and carefully.

Penny and Malachi had come back the prior evening with a vengeance, and when Betty hadn't pleased the man they brought back, Malachi brought hell down onto her.

"I'm sorry," Betty snapped through gritted teeth. "But, I'm not perfect, Malachi – I can't please everyone."

"That's where you're wrong, dear," Penny's voice crept into the conversation as she knelt down and lifted Betty's head up to face her, gripping her hair painfully. "We promise our expectant clients that you're the best of the best and we expect you to deliver. What the hell happened last night?"

In truth, Betty just wasn't feeling well. She had had a terrible night of sleep the night before, knowing that Malachi and Penny were due home the following day, marking the end of her week of freedom.

"I don't know but it won't happen again," she muttered, breathing deeply through the pain she felt in her ribs.

"That's a good girl," Malachi whispered, pulling her to her feet – she tried to not cry out in pain at the fiery feeling flaring up in her body. "Now, go to bed."

With that, she knew she was dismissed but not without consequences, such as dinner. Not that she thought she'd be able to stomach food anyways. She nodded and made her way down the stairs that led to the basement, resisting the urge to cringe every time pain shot through her.

XXX

Betty made it to school the next day, knowing she'd have to be careful around Toni if she didn't want her best friend to catch onto the fact that Malachi had brought his wrath down onto her. She walked into the building, careful not to jostle her ribs, which had turned an angry purple, discoloring her skin.

As she made her way to her locker, she heard people calling out greetings to her and she smiled at them to the best of her capabilities. At her locker, she dialed in the combination and pulled out the books she'd need for her first half of the day, wincing when her ribs tweaked in protest. Just then, she heard someone clear their throat and looked up, spotting Chuck grinning at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Clayton?" Betty muttered, piling her books into her bag.

"I didn't see you at Cheryl's party this weekend, baby," he said, and she rolled her eyes for the second time.

"That's because I didn't go, baby," she snapped, tired of the way he treated her. She already received enough shit from Malachi; she didn't need anymore from anyone else.

"I thought I told you to come?" Chuck clarified, and Betty laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but did you think I actually gave a fuck about what you told me?" Betty queried.

Chuck's eyes narrowed into slits as he stepped closer to her.

"I'd be aware of who you were talking to, Peabody," he said lowly.

Betty just shut her locker with a slam and elbowed her way past him. She had dealt with bigger idiots than the likes of Chuck Clayton.

XXX

By the time Betty's day had ended, she was tired and her ribs were burning something fierce. But. She had managed to evade Toni's questions about Penny and Malachi all day and if they had found someone to bring back to Betty. She was proud of herself for that accomplishment. Sighing, she went outside, looking around for Toni, before vaguely remembering Cheryl saying they were riding home together.

Knowing she had a bit of a walk ahead of her, Betty began the trek to her house, wondering if Penny was in a good enough mood to let her eat something.

"Betty!" Betty heard her name being called and looked around, spotting Jughead heading in her direction. She stopped walking, watching him curiously.

"Jughead?" Betty asked when he reached her, and he nodded.

"Figured I could give you another ride today?" Jughead asked, and Betty bit her lip. Penny was home so that meant her time with the Jones' men would be limited.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," she muttered.

"Because of Penny?" Jughead asked wisely, and Betty looked up at him. "I'm not stupid."

"How'd you know?" Betty asked lowly.

"I remember her from before I went to prison. She never was the nicest person to deal with and I can only imagine what goes on behind close doors," he said quietly.

Betty sighed. "I'm not your girl, Jughead."

"That means absolutely shit to me. I'm just doing what's right," he replied firmly.

"Trust me, you don't want to get involved with the mess that is my life," she warned him, but he stepped closer.

"Too little, too late," he murmured, and she stared at him for a long moment, before nodding.

"A ride would be great, thank you," she said quietly.

"Great, I parked my bike down the street. C'mon," he replied.

They made their way towards his bike and when she got on, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips when her ribs protested the movement.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jughead demanded, but she shook her head.

"Nothing," she lied, closing the topic. He nodded his head, and they were off.

XXX

Jughead didn't take her home. Instead, they pulled up to an apartment complex on the Southside, and she looked around.

"What are we doing here?" Betty asked.

"This is where I live and where you'll be staying for a while," he replied, and Betty was quick to shake her head.

"I can't. Penny will find out," she said.

"I don't give a shit about that," he said, shrugging a shoulder. "You're not going back there."

He led her to his building, and up the stairs to his apartment. Every move hurt her ribs and by the time she was inside his apartment, she was breathing deeply.

"Think you can go sit down while I take a look at your ribs?" Jughead asked quietly, and she nodded, not even bothering to hide the fact that they were battered.

Once she was seated, Jughead came and knelt down on his knees, rolling up her shirt a little bit. She tried not to flinch at the contact of his fingers on her angry skin.

"Sorry," he whispered, eyes looking at the bruising and swelling.

"Fuck. I think you have a couple of broken ribs. Did Penny do this?" Jughead demanded, but she shook her head. "Malachi?"

She sighed. "I told you, I'm not your girl, Jug."

"And, I told you, that means absolutely nothing to me," he reiterated firmly. "We've got to get these looked at."

"Just, let me have some ice and a painkiller or something," Betty said, and Jughead frowned.

"You speak as if this isn't the first time something like this has happened," he said. When she didn't reply, he took her silence as her confirmation, and rubbed a weary hand over his face.

"God, Betty, this isn't right," he said, and she shrugged.

"Trust me, I got used to it a long time ago," she replied.

Then, without much left to be said, she accepted the painkiller and ice he went to go retrieve, and fell asleep, letting the worry of what Penny would do to her float to the back of her mind for the time being.

Author's note: Enjoy. Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Betty woke up the next morning to someone calling her name softly. Eyes squinting together, she tried to focus in on who was talking to her and a moment later, Jughead came into view.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she murmured, voice a bit hoarse. She cleared her throat quietly and attempted to sit up straighter. The resulting flare of pain in her ribs had Jughead easing her back down onto the pillows.

"Easy," he said softly, and she nodded, looking around. She realized she was no longer on the couch but in a bed. Quirking an eyebrow quizzically at Jughead, she waited for him to explain.

"When you were sleeping soundly, I moved you to the bed. I didn't think the couch would be good for your injuries," he explained.

"Were you in the bed, too?" Betty demanded, not liking the fact that she wasn't aware of what had transpired the night before due to the pain killer she had taken. Jughead was quick to shake his head.

"No," he assured her. "After I got you comfortable in the bed, I slept on the couch."

Betty wasn't sure why, not having known him for very long, but she believed him and his words. She nodded her head.

"Thank you," she replied. Jughead placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I've got some water and more medication if you want it," he said softly, and she nodded her head.

"I'd appreciate it," she replied quietly. He nodded and made his way towards the bathroom in the corner. She listened to him fiddle around in there for a moment, before hearing water running. Then he was back in the room and headed her way.

"Think you can sit up for me?" Jughead asked, and she nodded once more. Sitting up was a strenuous task but with his arm a constant on her back, she was able to do it without too much protest. She was trying to figure out a way to move her arm without jostling her side and he seemed to have noticed.

"Open your mouth," he instructed gently, and she did so a moment later. He placed the painkiller in her mouth, then poured some water down her throat and she swallowed the medication. When she was through with taking the medication, she leaned back into the pillows with his help. Eyelids fluttering, she looked at him.

"Thank you," she whispered, sincerity burning behind her words. No one had been this kind to her in years. Apart from Toni, but she was her best friend and knew the shit Penny and Malachi subjected her to. Jughead idly traced her knuckles with the pad of his thumb, staring at her.

"Think you're ready to talk about it?" Jughead asked quietly, and Betty bit he lip, weighing the pros and cons. Pro: tell someone other than Toni and she has more allies in her corner. Con: tell someone other than Toni and she's dead if Penny or Malachi find out. She wasn't ready to be brave yet.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she muttered, and he nodded.

"That's okay," he assured kindly. "I won't push. But I will ask you when the last time it was that you had food?"

Betty was taken aback by the question as it had been a while since someone asked her that. She thought about it before shrugging. "Three or four days, maybe? I really can't remember."

"God," Jughead groaned, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply. She stared at him, unsure of what to do or say. Eventually, she found her voice.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, but he was quick to shake his head.

"Betty, that's the last time I want to hear you apologize for what those pathetic excuses of human beings have done to you. This is not your fault, alright?" Jughead replied with conviction.

Wasn't it, though? Had she just been a good enough daughter to her real parents, maybe they wouldn't have given her up for adoption and she wouldn't be in this shitty situation in the first place. Not saying anything in response to that statement, she just looked at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

"I'm going to make you some breakfast, alright?" Jughead asked. "Is there anything you'd like? Anything at all?"

Biting her lip once more, Betty thought about it.

"Some French Toast and bacon, if that's alright?" Betty asked hesitantly, suddenly not the girl with the hard exterior. She was just the girl who was exceptionally tired. And, in desperate need of a respite. Jughead smiled slightly.

"It's alright," he replied, standing up from the bed. "You just rest while I cook and then I'll come bring it in here."

She nodded, already growing drowsy from the medication once more.

XXX

The next thing she was aware of was the smell of food. Peeking an eye open, she spotted Jughead placing a tray of food on his nightstand before looking at her.

"Do you need my help sitting up or do you think you can handle it?" Jughead asked softly.

"I can handle it," she promised. Easing herself up into a sitting position, she smiled slightly when her ribs didn't protest the movement too much. Accepting the tray that he placed over her lap, Betty took in the French Toast, bacon, and fruit and felt her mouth water. There was also fresh coffee. "This is heaven."

"Wait til you try it before complimenting the chef," Jughead chuckled, and she grinned, taking a bite of her French Toast. Her stomach responded hungrily, and soon she was eating everything as if she had been starved for days. Which, she had been. When she was through, which took a surprisingly short amount of time, she looked at Jughead, who looked at her in amusement.

"I think you can give me a run for my money in the food department," he laughed, and she smiled.

"Does it help to know it was really good?" Betty asked, and Jughead laughed again.

"Yeah, it does," he verified. They fell silent then but it wasn't an uncomfortable one; it was peaceful and for the first time in too long, Betty found herself truly relaxed. Not knowing how long his hospitality would last, she decided to just enjoy it while she could.

Author's note: Softer chapter cause I need soft Juggie in my life. Enjoy! Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Betty stayed in bed for the rest of the day and by the time night fell, she was growing restless. Deciding it'd be best to get some circulation in her legs once more, she eased herself up into a sitting position before placing her feet onto the plush carpet in Jughead's room. When she was sure she was steady, she stood up gingerly, placing weight onto her feet. The lack of use all day made them weak, causing her to stumble into the nightstand. Catching herself before she fell, she took a deep breath and made her way towards the door, ignoring the pain in her ribs.

Once she was out of his room, Betty heard soft chatter coming from down the hall and made her towards it. There was a soft glow filling the room once she got there and she spotted Jughead typing away at his laptop while the television played quietly in the background. She cleared her throat, causing him to look up with a frown.

"Betty? What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting," he said, standing up and making his way towards her. She sighed.

"I've been in bed all day. I need to be doing something," she replied.

"Can I at least make you something to eat?" Jughead asked, and she thought about it, before nodding her head.

"If it's not too much trouble," she responded quietly, and he smiled at her.

"Not too much trouble in the slightest," he assured before making his way into the kitchen. She followed after him wordlessly, taking a seat at the table. She watched as he looked through his fridge for something.

"Homemade hamburgers alright?" Jughead asked over his shoulder and her stomach growled in appreciation.

"Yes, please," she said, watching as he took out the hamburger meat. After placing it on the counter to thaw it out, he made his way to the table.

"Can I take a look at your ribs?" Jughead asked, and, ever the polite man FP raised him to be, he waited until he had her consent before raising her shirt. At the nod of her head, he lifted her shirt gently, wincing in sympathy as she hissed at the movement.

"Sorry," he said softly, and she breathed through the fiery pain as he studied her ribs. His pronounced frown made her look down at her bruised skin.

"What?" Betty asked.

"They look worse than yesterday. We really should get you to a doctor," he said, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, trust me. Besides, not much a doctor can do about broken ribs. They'd just say take some pain killers and don't exert myself too much," she replied, and he sighed.

"I hate the fact that you're so nonchalant about this. What Penny and Malachi are doing to you is horrible," he muttered.

"You don't even know the half of it," she laughed bitterly, fists closing.

"Tell me," he implored. "Tell me what else they do to you."

Betty looked at him, surveying him.

"Why do you care so much?" Betty asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Jughead admitted honestly. "All I know is that I do."

Betty could feel the familiar sting and relief she always felt whenever she dug her nails into her palms. However, this time, it was like a splash of cold water in her face. Jughead had been so hospitable towards her and she repaid him by punishing herself? Not on her watch. Loosening her fists, she inhaled shakily before nodding her head.

"Alright," she said quietly. "I'll tell you but it can't go any further than this room. Swear to me."

Jughead hesitated. "Betty, I don't know if I can do that."

"Then, I cannot tell you. You have to swear to me that you won't tell a soul," she said firmly.

Sighing, he nodded his head. "I swear."

She assessed him, looking for any hints of dishonesty. When she found none, she nodded, and began to tell her tale. She explained how, shortly after being adopted by Penny, the abuse started. How Penny would hit her simply because she could and that only increased tenfold when Malachi came into the picture. She told him that when she turned sixteen Penny started bring home men for her to entertain. She paused when he inhaled sharply.

"What the fuck," he growled, and Betty shrugged.

"Nothing new to me," she said indifferently.

"Betty, this isn't right," Jughead proclaimed, but she sighed.

"Nothing has been "right" in my life since I was five, Jughead," she muttered.

"Do you know why your real parents gave you up?" Jughead asked softly, hesitantly. She couldn't lie and say the wound didn't hurt but she got better at hiding it every day.

"No," she said simply. "I do not."

Jughead fell silent then, looking contemplative. Betty didn't ask what he was thinking about; it wasn't any of her business. However, he spoke up a few moments later.

"You're going to stay here until we get them in prison," he said firmly, and she sighed.

"Jughead, as much as I appreciate the offer, you don't know them like I do. They're cutthroat and fucking sadistic – they don't care who they hurt as long as they're making their way to the top. I'm living, breathing proof of that," she replied bitterly.

"You don't deserve this, Betty – any of it," Jughead muttered, but she simply shrugged.

"I got used to it a long time ago," she said by explanation.

"This isn't fair," Jughead exclaimed and Betty looked at him.

"Neither is going to prison for being in the wrong place at the wrong time," she replied quietly. Jughead looked at her in something close to wonderment.

"How do you do it?" Jughead asked.

"Do what?" Betty questioned.

"Suffer at the hands of those two pieces of shit and still remain a good person," Jughead replied. She thought about it for a moment before responding.

"I guess it just boils down to the fact that I try to treat people differently than Malachi and Penny have treated me," she murmured. He studied her, eyes taking in her expression, and she felt on display. Clearing her throat, she tilted her head to the hamburger meat. "It should be thawed out by now."

Jughead blinked, as if he had forgotten about his promised dinner. Nodding, he stood up from the chair he was perched in and made his way to the counter, pulling out a pan and some olive oil to coat it in.

"They'll be ready soon," was all he said, and Betty knew he was dropping the subject. For now.

XXX

The hamburgers were good, that much was clear by the way she ate two of them. She wasn't used to being able to eat whenever she wanted and, not knowing when Jughead would be done playing host, she decided to savor as much food as she could, lest she got back to Penny. Penny. She would beat her senseless for not coming home the night before. Or worse, Malachi. She shuddered at the thought of his hands on her throat a few days prior.

"Are you okay?" Jughead asked softly, and she sighed. Was she? No. That was obvious. She shook her head.

"Not really," she admitted. "I think I'm just waiting to wake up from this dream and realize I'm still with them."

Jughead placed his now empty plate on the coffee table and took one of her hands in his.

"I'm not going to let you be near them again. Ever," he promised in a deadly serious voice. So serious, it sent chills up her spine. She searched his eyes, noting the fierce storm brewing inside of them, before nodding.

"Alright," she whispered, choosing to believe his words for the time being.

"Does Toni know anything about this?" Jughead asked quietly, and she nodded.

"You shouldn't be surprised to find out she knows everything," Betty replied.

"And, has she ever tried to help?" Jughead asked in a would-be-calm voice, but his tense jaw gave his true feelings away. Betty placed her hand on his forearm, offering comfort as much as she was seeking it.

"She has," she assured him. "I'm the one who told her not to get involved, that it would only bring more punishment to me. She respected my wishes but has always offered me a room in her apartment."

"Why didn't you take the offer, Betty?" Jughead groaned, and she smiled sadly.

"I shudder to think what Malachi would do to her if he ever found out she offered to get me away from them. I'm scared about what he'll do to you if he finds out where you live," she admitted honestly.

"To be quite frank, I really don't give a shit about that," Jughead said, and she sighed.

"Your stubbornness to play the hero is going to be your downfall," she commented to quietly.

"Yeah, but what a way to go down," he replied, and she laughed slightly, mood feeling a little less somber.

She yawned just then, something that caused her body to move and pain to flare up inside of her; Jughead seemed to notice because he was on his feet immediately, helping her to stand.

"Let's get you to bed," he suggested, and she nodded, very much appreciating the fact that he was willingly giving her his bed again for the second night. He pulled back the covers and she got in, wary of her own movements, before leaning back into the pillow. After she was situated, he went and got some more water and medication, giving them to her.

"Thanks," she whispered for a second time in ten minutes, and he nodded.

"Just sleep now, Betty," was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to slumber.

Author's note: Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of days were focused on Betty healing both mentally and physically. Even though she had no reason to, she trusted Jughead inexplicably and let him help her after admitting that she couldn't get through things on her own anymore. That was the thing about Betty; she always believed she only had herself to rely on. No matter how many times Toni had said she had her full support, Betty wasn't really listening to the words her best friend was telling her. Not really. She was stuck in the shell of armor she had crafted for herself in order to protect herself. Outside noises couldn't penetrate it.

On the third day that Betty was with Jughead, she felt well enough to not be in bed all day so got out of it after waking up that morning. After brushing her teeth with the toiletries Jughead had gone out and bought for her, she made her way down the hall and towards her kitchen, where she had come to find out he was, more often than not, occupying. She smiled softly as she entered the room.

"Morning, Jughead," she greeted him, and he looked up from where he had been leafing through the newspaper.

"Morning, Betty," he replied, smiling back at her. "There's fresh coffee if you want some."

She nodded, sighing happily. "That'd be great."

Making her way to where the pot was, she poured some into one of the extra cups hanging on the wall hook and inhaled it's heavenly fragrance before taking a sip. Looking back at Jughead, she took in the concentrated expression he bore as he studied the newspaper.

"What are you reading?" Betty asked.

"Not reading, searching. And, that'd be the job offerings," he replied, and Betty nodded. It made sense that now he was out of jail he'd need a job. She just hoped that people who were looking to hire wouldn't be prejudiced before giving him a chance.

"Finding anything good?" Betty questioned, making her way towards the counter he was leaning over.

He sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair and suddenly Betty had the wild impulse to run her own hand through it.

"Not really," he admitted.

"Jughead, you can't be picky," she said gently, and he nodded.

"I know," he replied quietly, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's just, I want my job to mean something."

A question popped into Betty's head. "What are you most passionate about?"

"Photography," he replied instantaneously and she smiled at the honesty behind his words.

"Then, I suggest we find a profession in that field," she said.

"We?" Jughead queried, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you search for a job on your own, did you?" Betty questioned, and he sighed.

"It's just, you're supposed to be resting," he muttered.

"Jughead, if I lay in bed for one more minute, I'll go stir crazy," she said, and he looked at her.

"You're sure you're up for helping me?" Jughead asked, tone still laced with doubt.

"Haven't you been helping me the past few days? It's my turn to return the favor," she insisted. After a moment of searching her face, he relented.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Fantastic," Betty beamed. "Now, what type of photography draws you in?"

"Capturing city life. The rawness behind the lights," he replied, and she grinned a little. So, he was as into creativity as she was. This friendship could be a great one.

"Well then, I suggest we start here, in the Southside," she suggested, and he grinned.

"Lead the way," he said.

XXX

The southside was as gritty and grainy as one place could get. Betty and Jughead worked their way through the dirt and grime, with Jughead stopping every now and then to take the occasional picture. He even asked Betty to be in some of them. She hesitated, saying she wasn't a model, but he assured her that she didn't need to be one. Nor was he looking for a muse. Betty eventually caved and agreed to be in some of his photos, saying that if it helped with his portfolio, she'd be happy.

After spending the day outside, Jughead suggested they got to the Whyte Wyrm to see Toni and his dad and she agreed. After arriving, they made their way in and headed straight to the bar where Toni was.

"Betty, where have you been?" Toni demanded as soon as she sat down and Betty sighed. This was what she had been worried about; she hadn't told anybody she was staying with Jughead, not even her best friend.

"She's been with me, Topaz," Jughead said after a beat of silence and Toni swiveled her eyes onto him.

"With you?" Toni parroted, and Jughead nodded.

"That's what I said," he replied.

"But…why?" Toni asked in confusion, looking towards Betty once more.

Sighing, Betty didn't see any way around this. "He took me into his place after Malachi broke a couple of my ribs."

"He did what?" Toni hissed.

"It's not a big deal," Betty said, shrugging a shoulder.

"But it is a big deal, Betty," Toni stressed. "What's happened to you? What is happening to? It's not right. Not in the slightest."

"I really don't see how that is any of your business, Topaz," a familiar voice said, causing Betty's heart to drop. "What happens in my house isn't really any of your concern."

Turning around slowly, Betty saw Malachi standing there, grinning like the cat who ate the fucking canary.

"The hell it isn't, Malachi. She's my best friend," Toni snapped.

Malachi shrugged. "My deepest apologies for that."

He turned to look at Betty. "Time to leave, Betty. Say goodbye to your friends."

Heart hammering, Betty stood still, took scared to move.

"She isn't going anywhere with you," Jughead said, pushing his way between Malachi and Betty.

Malachi traced his top lip with his tongue, smirking. "You really want go to jail again, Jonesy?"

"For what?" Jughead asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Kidnapping Betty," Malachi said simply, and finally, Betty found her voice.

"He didn't kidnap me," she said firmly. "I went with him willingly."

"Hmm, let's see who the court is going to believe; the word of a seventeen-year-old girl and an ex-convict or the two parents who love their daughter very much and were deeply worried when she went missing for three days?" Malachi asked, smirk impossibly wide.

With a sinking stone in the pit of her stomach, Betty realized he was right. Sighing, she looked at Jughead.

"Thanks for everything, Jug," she whispered. "But, I have to go now."

Jughead was staring at her with a pained expression. "Betty, don't do this. Don't go back with him. Let us protect you."

But her mind was made up. Shaking her head, she squared her shoulders, ready to meet whatever fate was waiting for her back at Penny's house.

"Goodbye, Jug," she murmured, letting Malachi steer her out of the bar and towards his car. As soon as she got in and he pulled down the street, he pulled the car over, looking at her.

"You were a very bad girl, Betty," he said lowly, and Betty just glared ahead of her, nails digging into her palms. "Bad girls need to be punished."

"Just get it over with, Malachi," she said dully. She barely had time to register his smirk before he shoved her head into the dashboard and she succumbed to the black tidal wave with open arms.

Author's note: I don't ever know how my chapters are going to end up, tbh. I always have an idea of what I think I want and then something completely different comes out. Oops. Anyways, reviews lovely. Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Betty gained consciousness, her head was pounding and she felt disoriented. Taking a look around, she realized she was in the basement, back in Penny's house. Sitting up slowly from the ground she had been dumped unceremoniously on, she assessed how she was feeling. Apart from the splitting headache and tender ribs, everything else seemed to be intact. Thank God for small blessings. She stood to her feet as gingerly as possible, trying not to jostle her body in anyway, before making her way to the stairs. After climbing them, she tried her luck with the doorknob but, unsurprisingly, she found it locked. Knowing she'd have to wait for either Malachi or Penny to come and see her, she made her way back down the stairs, ignoring the hunger pains in her stomach.

Once she was seated on her bed, she stared around the room, wondering how the hell her life had come to this.

XXX

It was a few hours later that Betty found herself sitting up to the sound of the door being unlocked. She waited apprehensively as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Eventually, Penny came into the room, smirking at her, and Betty fought the impulse to slap that ugly smirk off her stupid face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our little teenage runaway," Penny said softly, walking towards Betty. Betty watched her, wondering what she would do to her now that she was back.

"What do you want, Penny?" Betty asked tiredly, and the older woman stopped right in front of her, grinning.

"Just to remind you that you'll never be free of us. Never," she said quietly, and Betty felt her stomach clench. Just then, Betty heard another set of footsteps on the stairs and looked past Penny to see Malachi coming down them, roll of duct tape in his hands. She inhaled shakily, suddenly understanding Penny's words.

"Penny, please, I'm begging you. Don't hold me here," she whispered, tears threatening to fall.

Penny just laughed. "Sorry kid, but you're under the impression I actually give a shit about what you want."

Once Malachi reached them, Betty tucked her legs up into her chest, making herself as small as possible. "Please. Don't do this."

Malachi just grinned lazily, before looking at Penny. "Want me to hold her down?"

Penny nodded, accepting the tape from him. Betty kicked her legs out, trying to fend off her abusive adoptive father, but he caught her legs and held her still.

"Don't be difficult," he whispered, nodding at Penny. She came forward and began taping Betty's legs together. Then it was her wrists. Finally, her mouth. Betty stared at them, no longer able to hold the tears.

"If you just hadn't ran, dear, we wouldn't be in this position," Penny murmured, running a hand through Betty's hair. She kissed her forehead, causing Betty to shudder, then looked at Malachi.

"Lock the door when you're done," she said casually. She headed up the stairs, not looking back once. Betty turned her eyes on Malachi, knots in her stomach; heart thudding in her chest. He grinned.

"You thought you knew what pain was before you left? You haven't seen pain, sweetheart. Not yet," he whispered, and suddenly, Betty lost the will to fight. She just let him come towards her, fists raised.

XXX

Betty's entire body ached from where Malachi had hit her. He had even cut her at one point and she knew she'd have a scar. Possibly develop an infection.

She was thirsty and tired; hunger seemed to have dissipated. And, she was silently praying that someone, anyone, would come and help her. She had been fighting for so long, had been tired for so long. It'd be nice if she didn't have to fight anymore. She felt her eyes slipping closed and tried to fight off the exhaustion. She wondered if she had a concussion from where Malachi slammed her head into the dashboard however many days ago but couldn't really find the will to care. If this was how it ended, she'd accept the peace gratefully.

Just as she was getting ready to slip into the dark abyss once more, she heard shouting coming from the main part of the house, followed by angry voices.

"Where is she?" That was Toni, angry as hell.

"Wouldn't you like to know, princess?" Malachi's taunting voice caused shivers to run down her spine.

"So help me God, Malachi, don't fuck with us." This time, Jughead's voice filled the room. "Or, I really will go to prison for the crime you set me up with."

Blinking tiredly, Betty tried to make sense of his words. Malachi was the one set him up? How was that possible?

Just then, she heard another voice.

"You'd be wise to listen to my son, you piece of shit," FP snapped. Then, the unmistakable sound of a gunshot filled their house and Betty froze.

"Sonofabitch, that was my leg!" Malachi growled.

"Just be fucking thankful it wasn't your heart," FP laughed bitterly. "Penny, unless you want the same treatment, you will tell us what we want to know. Where is she?"

For the first time ever, Betty heard the fear in her voice. "She's downstairs, in the basement."

"Jug, go get her while Toni and I stand here with these two idiots. We'll call Sheriff Keller once you get her out of here," FP stated. Jughead must have said something because the next thing Betty knew, the door to the basement was being opened and footsteps were hurrying down the stairs. Once Jughead came into view, he froze, a horrified look on his face as he took her in.

"Oh my god," he whispered, and she knew how bad she must look. Tied up and bruised. She didn't care that she couldn't control the tears anymore.

"Okay, it's okay, sweetheart," Jughead murmured, moving towards her. He peeled the tape off her mouth gently, shushing her softly as she continued to try and catch her breath. "You've got to breathe for me, hon."

She nodded as he worked on getting her wrists free, then her legs. Once she was free of her restraints, he tucked her hair behind her ear gently. "Can you walk, sweetheart?"

She assessed her body and how it was feeling, before nodding.

"Good. C'mon, we're getting you the hell out of here," he promised, helping to ease her to her feet. She leaned heavily on him as they made their way up the stairs, his arm wrapped around her waist. She knew he could feel how thin she was by the groan he emitted. Once they reached the kitchen, Betty paused, taking in the scene.

Toni and FP were both holding guns on her adoptive parents respectively, who looked terrified as hell. She didn't pause for long, just long enough to say a couple of words.

"Fuck you," she said, glaring at Penny and Malachi, before letting Jughead lead her out and into the night.

Author's notes: Other stories will be updated once I get this one finished. I'm just trying to get some of them finished. Enjoy Xxx


End file.
